Problem: $\dfrac{8}{12} - \dfrac{2}{12} = {?}$
Answer: Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{8}{12} - \dfrac{2}{12} = \dfrac{6}{12}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{6}{12} = \dfrac{1}{2}$